FR Akabane Karma x Reader - Regrets
by Ciellae
Summary: Il y a dix ans, ils parlaient de mariage, d'emménager dans une charmante maison et d'y fonder une famille. Il y a dix ans, ils étaient tellement pris par leurs travail qu'ils ne se voyaient qu'un mois sur deux et ne vivaient que dans des hôtels à cause de leurs déplacements. Et dès qu'ils se voyaient, leurs devoirs reprenaient le dessus.


« Tu repars ? »

Allongée sur le lit, (Prénom) soupira. Elle le vit boutonner sa chemise, enfiler son pantalon et boucler sa ceinture avant de nouer sa cravate. Prêt à partir.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils avaient prévu cette soirée romantique, qu'ils s'étaient promis que pour le temps d'une nuit, ils oublieraient leur travail, les appels et la paperasse.

« Je suis désolé, c'est urgent.

— Je sais. Je te pardonne. » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se leva, s'apprêta à se rhabiller à son tour.

« Reste ici, il est trop tard pour que tu rentres toute seule.

— Ne t'inquiète pas.

— S'il te plaît. Je reviendrais avant. »

Karma déposa un baiser sur son front, s'excusa à nouveau et murmura un « je t'aime ».

Il quitta la chambre, laissant (Prénom) seule, allongée sur un lit beaucoup trop grand pour elle toute seule. Elle se tourna, se retourna sous la couette, cherchant le sommeil, sans succès.

Elle se décida à enfiler une robe de chambre, prit son ordinateur portable pour entamer les derniers préparatifs pour une opération le lendemain. Il affichait deux heures du matin. Habituellement, à cette heure-ci, elle les finissait. Elle avait pris du retard à cause de cette soirée, et puis Karma reviendrait entre temps.

Un clic de la clé magnétique de la chambre lui rappela l'heure qu'il devait être. Presque quatre heures du matin. Karma venait tout juste de rentrer, épuisé. Il la vit devant son ordinateur, concentrée.

« Ne me dis pas que tu m'as attendu, dit Karma en s'écroulant sur le lit.

— Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

— Viens. »

Il lui fit signe de venir s'allonger avec lui, l'enveloppa dans des bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore étudiants. L'époque où leurs soirées se résumaient à regarder un film après leurs révisions. L'époque où ils pouvaient encore discuter de leur avenir, de leurs projets, de leurs rêves qu'ils réaliseraient ensemble après l'université. Beaucoup trop fatigué, il endormit comme une masse avec sa petite-amie.

Lorsque Karma se réveilla, (Prénom) était déjà partie, lui avait une laissé une note sur la table de chevet, d'une écriture brouillonne :

 _Passe une bonne journée. À bientôt._

Ils n'allaient plus se voir pendant un long moment. Ils avaient tant à se dire.

•••

« Karma, je suis désolée, c'est vraiment urgent. »

Ils avaient réservé le restaurant le plus luxueux de la ville trois mois à l'avance pour être sûrs de pouvoir prendre leur soirée.

« Vas-y, tu as une vie à sauver, dit Karma avec un sourire. Bon courage.

— Merci. Je reviendrais dans la soirée. »

(Prénom) s'excusa, embrassa rapidement son petit-ami, prit ses affaires et sortit du restaurant en répondant au téléphone.

Le vin à peine servi, le repas à peine entamé, Karma demeura en face d'une chaise vide pendant toute la soirée. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Malgré tout, cela le rongeait, cette relation. Jamais ils ne se voyaient, ne communiquaient qu'en moins de trois mots et à chaque fois qu'ils passaient un moment ensemble, le travail reprenait le dessus. Ils avaient beau avoir loué une maison l'année précédente – c'était déjà un miracle qu'ils aient pu la visiter ensemble – pour se faire un semblant de vie de couple, jamais ils n'avaient profité d'une semaine pour déballer les cartons et décorer la maison.

Pour la première fois depuis deux mois, Karma rentra dans leur maison. Stérile. Fonctionnelle. Légèrement poussiéreuse.

Il prit une douche rapide, tria ses derniers dossiers avant de se glisser sous la couette et de consulter l'heure. Deux heures du matin. Il lui envoya un message, espérant qu'elle réponde.

« Tu dors où ? »

« À l'hôpital. Et toi ? »

Sa réponse fut étonnamment rapide. Elle était probablement en pause après une opération. Il profita de cette occasion pour lui écrire un message plus long.

« À la maison. Tu as mangé ? Tu ne veux pas que je vienne te chercher ? Tu dois être fatiguée. »

« Oui, une barre de céréales. Ne t'inquiète pas, je rentre dans la matinée. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Promis. Va te coucher, tu vas être fatigué demain. »

« Parle pour toi. Bonne nuit (Prénom). »

Karma soupira, ferma les yeux, s'endormit aussitôt.

Il se réveilla, vit sa petite-amie endormie à côté de lui, profita de ce moment pour attraper son téléphone et de se prendre en photo avec elle. Adorable. Elle avait beau avoir des cernes, la peau sèche, les cheveux en bataille, elle n'en restait pas moins magnifique. En consultant son dossier, il constata que cela faisait presque un an qu'ils n'avaient pas pris de photo ensemble. La dernière datait de Noël dernier, qui était également son fond d'écran d'accueil actuel.

Karma se leva, s'habilla, fit sa toilette avant de se rendre dans le supermarché du quartier pour acheter un sandwich et une bouteille d'eau pour (Prénom).

De retour, il posa ses victuailles sur la table de la modeste salle à manger et laissa un petit mot.

« Karma ? »

(Prénom) sortit de la salle de bain, maquillée, habillée, prête à (re)partir.

« Salut. Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, merci.

— Tu as bien dormi ?

— Oui et toi ? demanda-t-elle en baillant, le regard encore endormi.

— J'aurais aimé dormir plus, avoua-t-il.

— Moi aussi... Je suis désolée pour hier soir, Karma.

— Ce n'est rien. On ira une prochaine fois.

— Oui. Bon je te retiens pas plus, tu dois y aller non ?

— Ça peut attendre. »

Karma s'approcha de (Prénom), l'attira contre lui. Posant son menton sur sa tête, il annonça :

« Mon emploi du temps s'est allégé. Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute de notre avenir un jour ? »

•••

« Karma, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Ils avaient réservé ce restaurant, le plus luxueux de la ville trois mois à l'avance. (Prénom) avait (enfin) réussi à prendre une journée de congé.

« Je t'écoute.

— C'est difficile à dire.

— Prends ton temps. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et articula avec difficulté :

« Je suis désolée d'en arriver à cette conclusion mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous. On ne se voit jamais, on ne se parle presque plus...»

Son visage se décomposa, ses yeux se perdirent dans le vide, sa gorge ne put émettre un son. Ses pensées se bousculaient, pourquoi, ne l'aimait-elle plus, n'était-il pas assez bien pour elle, avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un d'autre pour rompre ?

« Non, je ne comprends pas. »

Au bord des larmes, elle marqua une pause pour les retenir. Il détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de la voir pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas une vie de couple, dit (Prénom), la gorge nouée. À chaque fois que l'on se voit, le travail reprend le dessus, on a plus de temps pour nous. Ce n'est plus viable comme situation.

— Tu ne veux pas attendre ? demanda Karma, ne sachant quoi dire.

— Attendre quoi ?

— Que ton emploi du temps se calme.

— Karma, je suis médecin. Comment veux-tu ? Et puis ça fait cinq ans qu'on dit ça...

— (Prénom), je suis prêt à attendre...

— C'est cette attente que je ne supporte plus entre nous, Karma. On est toujours séparés, quoi qu'il arrive. On a beau essayer, on y arrive pas.

— Bon... J'ai compris. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, croisant son regard avec le sien.

(Prénom) essuya rapidement ses larmes, se redressa.

« Ce n'est pas juste de poser cette question, Karma. Tu le sais très bien.

— Non ?

— Imbécile. Oui...

— Tu aurais pu me mentir.

— Je ne peux pas mentir. »

Même s'ils ne se voyaient jamais, le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure, les papillons dans le ventre, les frissons parcourant son échine étaient toujours là à chaque retrouvaille.

« Alors je ne comprends pas, (Prénom).

— On ne peut pas fonctionner ensemble, c'est tout.

— Ce n'est qu'une question d'emploi du temps.

— Que je ne peux pas changer, compléta-t-elle. Je suis désolée Karma. »

Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait, un jour, rompre avec lui. C'était impensable, deux semaines avant, ils évoquaient l'idée d'une cérémonie de mariage.

« Alors c'était quoi cette histoire de mariage ? D'avoir un enfant ? De fonder une famille ? Ce n'était que des mensonges ?

— Karma... C'est juste impossible... Même si l'on se mariait, qu'on avait un enfant, on aurait jamais le temps de s'en occuper... À quoi bon ?

— Ça peut attendre, (Prénom).

— Tu as mieux à faire. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie à attendre que je trouve une stabilité à mon travail.

— Eh bien... Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... »

•••

Dévalant les escalators à grands pas, entouré de ses secrétaires qui lui énonçaient le programme de sa journée, Karma reçut les tickets d'embarquement pour son prochain vol. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder sa destination qu'il fut aussitôt coursé par des journalistes et photographes qui semblaient sortir de nulle part. Il anticipa leurs questions, répondit avec son assurance naturelle, se permit quelques blagues avant que ses secrétaires ne lui rappellent qu'il avait un vol à prendre et qu'il était le dernier à embarquer.

Karma se faufila entre la masse de journalistes, s'apprêta à franchir les portiques lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette, qu'il reconnut entre mille tellement elle était familière.

Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers elle, oubliant qu'il y avait une centaine de passagers qui l'attendaient, des photographes de tous les côtés et un emploi du temps de ministre.

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue. Pas de messages, pas de lettres, rien. S'il ne lui adressait pas la parole maintenant, il allait le regretter toute sa vie.

« (Prénom) ? »

Elle se retourna, les yeux écarquillés.

« Karma ?! »

Sidérée, elle ne put articuler un mot avant qu'il ne rétorque :

« C'est bien moi, oui. »

(Prénom) ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même.

Remarquant les caméras quelques mètres plus loin, elle lui rappela :

« Tu devrais y aller non ? »

Karma jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, vit ses secrétaires lutter contre les photographes qui tentaient de capturer n'importe quel instant de la vie privée du politicien.

« Ça peut attendre. Que fais-tu là ?

— C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

— Voyage d'affaires.

— Voyage de noces, répondit-elle en montrant son alliance.

— Pardon ? lâcha-t-il, offusqué.

— Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Je t'ai envoyé un faire-part pourtant. »

Qui avait dû crouler sous les courriers et les papiers officiels. Malgré tout, elle aurait pu lui envoyer un message. Elle aurait pu se présenter aux réunions d'anciens élèves de Kunugigaoka qui se tenaient chaque année en fin mars. Rien de tout cela. Surtout, pourquoi avec un autre et pas _lui_?

« Eh bien félicitations, dit-il amèrement, qui est l'heureux élu ? »

Karma avait une petite idée mais n'osa pas la formuler.

« Nagisa.

— Je m'en doutais, dit-il sèchement, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. Toutes mes félicitations pour votre mariage.

— Merci. »

Les souvenirs de leur relation refaisaient surface, le cœur serré, la gorge nouée. Depuis dix ans, il avait attendu qu'elle revienne vers lui, qu'elle reviendrait sur sa décision, qu'au final, ils se marieraient, qu'ils fonderaient une famille malgré tous les obstacles de la vie. Il avait mille questions à lui poser, plus de dix ans s'étaient écoulées depuis.

Un secrétaire vint lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'on l'attendait pour décoller.

« Tu devrais y aller non ? On t'attend.

— Ça peut attendre. Sinon, ça fait longtemps, tu ne veux pas qu'on prenne un café ensemble un de ces quatre ?

— Oui. Je n'ai pas changé de numéro, tu me préviens quand tu veux.

— Très bien. »

Karma l'attira soudainement contre lui, posa son menton sur sa tête, murmura :

« J'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire, tu sais.  
— Et moi donc...

— Et puis... je réalise qu'au fond, tu avais raison, ça ne peut pas fonctionner entre nous. Le travail nous rattrape toujours et on aurait jamais pu réaliser nos rêves ensemble. »

Karma crut l'entendre dire que ses sentiments n'avaient jamais changé, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et qu'elle se serait prête à tout quitter pour lui. À défaut, il entendit :

« Karma, je suis désolée. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur le front qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

« C'est du passé. Sois heureuse. »


End file.
